Aquel pequeño México
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: México del Norte reflexiona sobre su independencia y las consecuencias que eso trajo. ¿De verdad valió la pena o simplemente fue un error? - México del Norte/México del Sur Drabble


**Disclaimer: APH no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz-san. La historia y los personajes OC's (México del Norte y México del Sur – Alejandro y Claudia -) son míos (?)**

_Quería hacer un pequeño fic en honor al bicentenario del país del que procedo. Mi querido y hermoso México. Sí, tal vez en algunos casos no soy tan patriótica como debería de ser, pero se le quiere a este país de alguna manera u otra (?). Si quieren ver a México del Norte y del Sur como yo me los imagino, pasen a la siguiente página: http:/ yumiki05 .deviantart .com/#/d2y47sw (sólo quiten los espacios). ¡Disfruten la lectura y que viva México~!_

* * *

**Aquel pequeño México**

Las risas se escuchan desde lo lejos. Llenas de alegría, diversión y hasta un poco sarcásticas.

Alejandro miraba el desfile que recorría las calles de la ciudad con mirada ausente. No era común que él se encontrara en su casa en esas fechas; por lo general, cada año en ese mismo día festejaba hasta no poder más. Pero ese año era diferente.

A su mente regresaron los recuerdos de su infancia a lado del Imperio Azteca. Su dulce abuelo que le enseñó a luchar como todo un hombre y que le contaba las mejores historias antes de ir a dormir. O el Imperio Maya, una mujer muy sabia que le había enseñado el significado de la familia y a hacer el mejor chocolate con chile. Extrañaba a sus abuelos, y en su mente siempre estaría grabado el día en el que España llegó y los hizo caer.

España. Técnicamente, ya no sentía el mismo odio que había sentido hace cientos de años, más sin embargo, la herida seguía allí. Al principio creyó que todo estaría bien si vivía a su lado, pero cuando las injusticias comenzaron… cuando el maltrato a su gente inició… supo que había cometido un error.

Y ahora, en esa fecha, se cumplían 200 años desde que declaró su independencia del reino Español. Aunque le costase trabajo admitirlo, extrañaba aquellos días felices que pasó junto al "Reino de la Pasión" y sus primos del sur. Gracias a Antonio, había aprendido a fomentar la hermosa cultura de la que hoy se jactaba.

Tal vez… después de todo, valió la pena ser una colonia española.

Pero aún sentía esa tristeza en su pecho. Recordaba con dolor a la gente que había dado su vida porque él y su hermana fuesen un país libre como lo eran hoy en día. Un país libre de injusticias, de dolor, de sufrimiento… un país vivo y alegre.

Echó una hojeada al periódico que descansaba sobre la pequeña mesita de madera que tenía a un lado, y luego regresó su mirada a la ventana para seguir contemplando el desfile.

¿Acaso aquellos héroes de la Independencia habían muerto en vano? Tal vez lograron su independencia, pero el país no era uno de los más vivos y alegres. Todos los días, México del Norte podía ver las muertes y asesinatos que se cometían en su casa. No negaba que también había cosas bellas y hermosas en su territorio, y tampoco negaba que era el único que tenía este tipo de problemas. Sin embargo, esta siempre sería una mancha en su historia; su decadencia económica que a duras penas podía resolver, el narcotráfico, los secuestros…

Extrañaba los días en los que las personas identificaban a su casa por los mariachis, el tequila, el chile y las maracas. Ahora, eso ya era muy diferente.

Suspiró, lleno de amargura, y se preguntó si de verdad esto era lo que quería. Sintió como alguien sujetaba su mano con fuerza, y al alzar la mirada, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su hermana gemela. Y tampoco pudo evitar sonreír.

Ellos eran México. Norte y Sur; totalmente opuestos entre sí, pero a la vez idénticos. Claudia abrazó a su hermano con fuerza, y Alejandro no dudó en corresponder aquel gesto de manera cariñosa y un tanto amorosa.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Norte — susurró Claudia con una amplia sonrisa.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Sur — murmuró alegre Alejandro.

Y por primera vez, las risas de su pueblo y su alegría llenaron por completo todo su ser. Tal vez era verdad, y el motivo por el cual su gente festejaba ese día no era del todo correcto; pero al final, si había algo por el cual festejar.

Eran México, un país independiente del reino de España. Un país que seguiría adelante, con algunos tropiezos, pero que al final, lograrían superar todas esas adversidades.

Con una sonrisa, ambos hermanos salieron de la casa y se unieron a los festejos. Después de todo, no todos los días se cumplían 200 años…


End file.
